The present invention relates to metering faucets of the type commonly found in commercial washrooms, and more specifically, to a metering faucet in which the handle is designed to provide the optimum mechanical advantage for the individual operating the faucet. Many present-day metering faucets of the type commonly found in public washrooms require a substantial application force to cause water to flow from the faucet. To be consistent with the Americans with Disabilities Act, such faucets should provide a handle or lever which minimizes the force required to operate the faucet. The present invention is directed toward that end, and further provides a metering faucet which has minimum components and the optimum mechanical advantage, implemented with an aesthetically pleasing handle style.
The present invention relates to metering faucets and in particular to such a faucet which has a minimum number of components and the maximum or optimum mechanical leverage for operating the faucet.
A primary purpose of the invention is to provide a faucet as described in which the handle extends a substantial distance from its point of pivotal attachment to maximize the mechanical advantage upon operation of the handle.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a metering faucet as described which has an aesthetically pleasing handle, but one which utilizes its shape to provide maximum mechanical advantage in operation of the faucet.
Other purposes will appear in the ensuing specification, drawings and claims.